


【南北车】受被做到晕过去

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 18:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 南北组
Kudos: 8





	【南北车】受被做到晕过去

2.受被做到晕过去  
————分割线————  
“不要，阿绫我困了。”洛天依还在做最后的挣扎，整个人窝在乐正绫怀里，有些撒娇地用毛茸茸的脑袋蹭了蹭她的颈侧。  
“那我去睡沙发了。”乐正绫其实不敢确定洛天依会不会拦自己，毕竟之前一周半她也独自睡着了。  
然而，“呜~阿绫不要。”洛天依直接挂在了乐正绫身上，泪眼汪汪地看着她。  
“那你让我做到爽。”乐正绫勾了勾嘴角，轻咬着洛天依的耳垂，手在腰间游走。  
“唔，只许一次。”洛天依缩了缩脖子，双手勾住了乐正绫的脖子，吻了吻她的脸颊或许是为了让自己明天能下床，她开始主动取悦乐正绫。  
“可能。”乐正绫将赤裸的洛天依压在身下，堵住她还想说些什么的小嘴，没有着急进去而是吮吸着唇瓣，右手捏住了小樱桃，轻轻地揉捏拉扯。  
“唔~”呻吟被堵在嘴里，乐正绫闯入了洛天依的口腔，她主动勾起乐正绫的舌头开始纠缠。  
乐正绫的眸子里带着笑意，左手指尖划过平坦的小腹摸到了依旧湿润的小穴，有之前高潮流出的爱液根本就不需要润滑，中指很顺利地进入了小穴。  
“嗯啊~呼呼……”乐正绫突然放开洛天依的唇，低头含住了被冷落的小馒头，有些粗糙的舌头摩擦着挺立的樱桃，舌尖在四周打转。  
“嗯~阿……阿绫，可……唔~可以……呼……动了。”洛天依伸手咬着手背想要阻止呻吟让自己能完整地说句话，然而并没有什么用。  
乐正绫的吻落在了洛天依的颈侧，手指开始抽插，食指悄无声息地加入，次次撞击在敏感点上。  
“嗯啊~唔……阿绫……啊…慢……慢点……嗯~”洛天依发现根本无济于事后索性伸手抱住乐正绫，双腿缠上了她的腰，开始迎合。  
“又要高潮了呢，小天依真敏感。”乐正绫的指腹按在敏感点上时感觉到洛天依小穴咬紧了自己的手指，知道她快要到了，嘴角勾起坏笑，猛地抽出了手指还带出了不少透明液体。  
“呜~阿绫，给……给我……”一下子被掏空，身下的空虚感洛天依根本无法忍受，紧贴着乐正绫的身体，想要寻找填满自己的手指，乐正绫却恶意地躲开，洛天依只能带着哭腔地哀求道。  
“呐，小天依可以告诉阿绫，刚才自慰的时候，想着谁呢？”乐正绫的吻慢慢下移，停在了穴口。  
“嗯~阿绫……呜…不要……呼……不要闹~给…给我~”洛天依的双手插进乐正绫的发间。  
乐正绫挑了挑眉毛，吻住了小穴，舌头摩擦着花核。  
“啊！阿……阿绫，求……求你了……嗯啊，给我~”洛天依脸上带着泪珠，嘴角还惨留着刚才舌吻留下的晶莹，说话的声音带着哭腔还在颤抖。  
好像欺负她，艹哭她。乐正绫抬头看了眼洛天依，“呐，洛天依告诉阿绫，刚才在想谁就给你。”  
“阿绫！我在想阿绫！”洛天依哭喊道，空虚感让她彻底放下了羞耻，只想要乐正绫满足自己。  
“乖。”乐正绫重新吻住洛天依，让她尝了尝自己的味道，两根手指一下子闯进了最深处，狠狠顶在敏感点上。  
“啊~阿……阿绫，快……点~”洛天依紧紧抱着乐正绫，呻吟声充斥着房间。  
双指再次按在了敏感点上，小穴紧紧绞着乐正绫的手指，动弹不得，随后温热的透明液体喷涌而出，被单再次遭殃。  
“天依？天依？”乐正绫轻喊了两声，然而洛天依根本没有反应，转头发现自家的小吃货已经昏睡过去了。  
“呐呐，晚安。”乐正绫笑了笑，轻轻吻去洛天依眼角的泪水，将她搂在怀里。  
洛天依翻过身和乐正绫面对面，缠在她身上，缩在她怀里。


End file.
